The present disclosure relates to a communication unit. A mobile terminal using a communication network for cellular phones contains a communication unit that sends and receives radio frequency (RF) signals with a base station. Nowadays, for mobile terminals, communication units supporting multiple communication standards (multimode) and multiple frequency bands (multiband) are mainly used.
For example, “Application Guide for Mobile Communication” Infineon Technologies, pp 11 [searched on Mar. 29, 2016], the Internet <URL: http://www.infineon.com/dgdl/Infineon-App_Guide_Mobile_CommunicatioC-BC-v01_01-EN.pdf?fileId=db3a304334c41e910134f6522b346704> discloses a communication unit including a circuit supporting the second generation (2G) of wireless communication systems and a circuit supporting the third generation (3G) and the fourth generation (4G) of wireless communication systems.